Remolino literario
by Masama Saeko kyun
Summary: Serie de one shots con parejas elegidas por los lectores, de temática variada. Amistad, familiar, romance, hetero, yaoi, yuri. Pedidos abiertos ! 2: Kazemaru x Kirino "Amor platónico...¿o tal vez no?" "-¡Momento!. ¿Lo pensé o lo dije?, ¿lo dije?, ¡lo dije!, ¡mierda!.-" Rated T porque las cosas se me pueden salir de las manos en mas de una ocasión êwê.
1. 1 Cambio de vida GxH

**N/A:** Pues bien, estaba escribiendo "El deseo de una familia" y de repente recordé que quería hacer esto desde hacia mucho y pues se me vino esto a la cabeza y lo primero que hice fue pensar: _Mierda, tengo que hacer esto!_ y pues aquí me tienen uwu ~ Explicaré de que trata mas o menos la idea en las notas finales, así que por ahora los dejo leer~!

 **Inazuma Eleven ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Level-5.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **1° One Shot, "Cambio de vida", Gouenji x Haruna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y allí se encontraba, en la gran habitación vacía. Sólo ella y ese objeto, el que le decía que desde ese día en adelante su vida cambiaría para siempre. El objeto que le decía que, a sus 22 años, había logrado lo que su madre adoptiva no pudo en toda su vida. El objeto que le decía que ya no era una, sino dos.

Haruna se dio un par de vueltas con el test positivo en la mano.

 _-No puede ser verdad...- Penso nerviosa._

 _¿_ Que haría?, ¿que les diría a sus _**padres**_?, peor aún, ¡¿que le diría a su hermano?!.

La peli azul sabia bien lo que iba a suceder. Cuando le dijera a sus **_padres_** su **_madre_** estaría muy contenta, tendría un nieto o nieta encantador, mientras que su **_padre_** pegaría el grito en el cielo y luego tomaría una escopeta e iría en busca de Gouenji por _"haberse atrevido de tocar a su princesita"_ , porque para su _**padre**_ seguía siendo _"la pequeña y dulce Haruna"._

Palidecio al pensar que es lo que le haría su hermano a Shuuya. Seguramente saldría de cacería con Genda, Sakuma y Fudo —que también eran como sus hermanos mayores, los cuales aun la veían como la pequeña, inocente y pura Haruna Otonashi—.

Su hermano querrá matar a el goleador de fuego. Lo tomaría del cuello y lo sacudiría bruscamente.

 _-Haruna y tu ni siquiera están casados maldito bastardo-_ Haruna río nerviosa ante el pensamiento, eso era algo que probablemente su hermano haria.

Kidou era conocido por ser alguien pacifico, pero si se trataba de que alguien le tocara un solo cabello a Haruna podía tornarse alguien muy violento...

 _-Tal vez Shuuya deba irse a Corea por un tiempo...o a México...o al fondo del mar...o a algún lugar donde mi hermano no pueda encontrarlo...-_ A Haruna le dio un tic en el ojo, a este paso su bebé crecería sin un padre.

De pronto Haruna se heló completamente. Había olvidado el punto mas importante, porque un bebé no lo hace una sola persona, si no dos. ¿Qué es lo que haría Shuuya?, ¿como reaccionaria?, ¿el la... el la dejaría?, no, claro que no lo haría. Ella sabia que el no lo haría, el sólo recordar el brillo en los ojos de Gouenji cuando hablaban de una familia...

Lo peor que podía pasar es que el rubio sobre reaccionará y Haruna tuviera que llamar a una ambulancia.

La peli azul escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose.

-¿Haruna?- Se escucho la voz del moreno.

Haruna escondió el test detrás de ella.

-H-hola...- Le saludo un poco nerviosa, puesto que sabia que debía decirle lo del test positivo.

-¿Estas bien?, suenas nerviosa...- Comento Gouenji.

-Si, pero...- La peli azul suspiro. -Shuuya...ha-hay algo que quiero decirte-

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo- Le dijo el, dándole una sonrisa como ninguna.

En las manos, las cuales estaban tras sus espaldas, se encontraban objetos que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre. En las manos de Haruna se encontraba un test de embarazo que marcaba positivo, mientras que en las manos de Shuuya se encontraba una pequeña caja de terciopelo que contenía un bello anillo de diamantes.

-Verás Shuuya, yo...-

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ahora si les explico como funciona este "remolino literario"

Ustedas me darán parejas y yo escribiré un one shot sobre ellas.

Claro, no solo serán parejas, también puede ser sobre amistad o familia (Ejemplo: Kidou y Haruna)

Ustedes elegirán los personajes y si están en plan romance, amistad o familiar.

Pueden ser también triángulos amorosos, cuadrados amorosos (cuatro personajes, tres van por uno) e incluso círculos viciosos (ej: x esta enamorado de z, z esta enamorado de y, y están enamorado de x)

No hay limites realmente.

Puede ser hetero, yaoi o yuri o los tres (lol) y con respecto al incesto y "selfcest"* lo voy a pensar un poco (aunque puede que termine haciéndolo de cualquier manera :v ); y también (porque no) pueden ser también personajes de IE x IE GO

Insisto, puede ser **cualquier** **pareja** , aunque sea lo mas crack de lo crackno hay límites, además es mas divertido así. Si, se pueden repetir parejas, pero traten de no hacerlo, traten de buscar algo nuevo e innovar (?). Lo único que no puede ser es "Personaje x OC", lo siento, ya habrá tiempo mas adelante para esto.

También se pueden pedir parejas con cambio de genero (Ej: Male! Fuyuka x Fem! Fudou, Fem! Aphrodi x Fubuki, Male! Natsumi x Aki (?), Male! Toko x Tsunami, Fem! Endou x Fem! Goueji (?), Male! Fuyuka x Male Natsumi (?!), etc...)

Espero se entienda y les guste la idea.

Manden sus parejas ^u^

* **Selfcest:** Personaje Y x una versión distinta del mismo, sea del genero contrario, edad distinta o nombre distinto

Ejempo: Natsumi x Male! Natsumi, Gouenji (IE GO) x Gouenji (IE), Kazemaru x Nathan (Haciendo alusión al cambio de nombre en Europa)

Es un poco retorcido, lo sé, pero no es tan malo como parece (?) xD

Bueno ya.

Se los quiere, besos! .3.


	2. 2 Amor platónico¿o tal vez no? KxK

**N/A:** Buenas, Masama Saeko Kyun haciendo acto de presencia~!

Primero que nada, doy las gracias a las personitas que apoyaron mi idea, son geniales! n3n

Segundo, si encuentran inconsistencias o faltas de ortografía es porque tengo un sueño del carajo e_e odio mi life (?)

Eso, espero que les guste o3o

 **Inazuma eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a** **Level-5 ~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2° One Shot, "Amor platónico...¿o tal vez no?", Kazemaru x Kirino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tal vez debía pensarlo bien...unas 900 veces, tal vez.

Ranmaru se echó en la silla nuevamente. No sabía si debía hacerlo o no, tenia mas contras que pros el hacerlo. ¿Y si las cagaba?, ya nada iba a ser como antes, porque la posibilidad de que las cosas salieran como el soñaba eran del 0,1% y puede que menos.

 _-Es un porcentaje estúpidamente imposible...pero mientras exista entonces aun hay esperanza...¿verdad?-_ Se pregunto a si mismo, casi sabiendo la respuesta, pero queriendo ignorarla. _-Tal vez debería enumerar los pros y contras y ver si lo hago después de todo o no.-_

A ver, a ver.

 **Pro:** Tal vez tenia una pequeña esperanza, la forma en que Kazemaru lo miraba y trataba era especial y distinto a como lo hacia con los otros.

 **Contra:** Probablemente era de manera mas fraternal.

 **Contra:** Kazemaru tiene 22 y el 16.

 **Pro:** Solo eran seis años de diferencia, no es como si pudiese ser su padre. Kirino conocía a muchachos de su edad que salían con personas unos 10 e incluso 20 años mayores que ellos.

 **Pro:** Si se confesaba se quitaría un gran peso.

 **Contra:** Si se confesaba nada seria como antes.

 **Contra:** Ni siquiera sabia si tenia una pareja.

Oh, eso. De pronto el peli rosa recordaba una conversación con Kariya hacia un tiempo...

* * *

 _-Ki-ri-no-sempai- Llamo Kariya con un tono —por lo menos para Kirino— irritante._

 _El peli rosa suspiro con pesades._

 _-¿Que quieres?- Le pregunto hastiado._

 _-¿Sabes?, me encontré con tu crush*, digo, con Kazemaru-san en la calle hace un rato- Canturreo._

 _Para Kirino era una cosa de todos los días eso. Masaki se la vivía molestando a el peli rosado diciendo que "estaba enamorado" de Kazermaru puesto la cercanía que tenían estos dos, ignorando que entre sus bromas había mas verdad de lo que creía._

 _-¿Y?- Como eran costumbre las bromas así mismo era costumbre para Ranmaru el fingir que nada pasaba, aun que las primeras veces se escandalizó, y mucho._

 _-Y pues conocí a su novio, creo que se va a volver profesor de aquí. No te vayas a poner celoso, eh, sempai...- Dijo el peli verde con burla -Creo que su nombre era Ryou Miyasaka o algo así.-_

 _-Que interesante mira tu...- Respondió fingiendo desinterés, aunque en el fondo se sentía bastante triste._

* * *

Efectivamente aquel tal "Ryou Miyasaka" estuvo en Raimon un tiempo, ayudando a los chicos del club de atletismo de la escuela. Se topo un par de veces con aquel rubio, pero fuera de eso no lo vio en ninguna otra parte, ni mucho menos lo vio hablando con Kazemaru.

 _-Puto Kariya, lo único que hace es joderme la existencia...-_ Pensó, aunque Kirino sabia que el único que le jodia la existencia era el mismo, ¿quien lo mandaba a enamorarse de Kazemaru?, ¿quien lo mandaba a enamorarse de —practicamente— su tutor?.

El muchacho de ojos aguamarina golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa y luego solo la tuvo apoyada allí, mirando fijamente la puerta, como si esperase que alguien entrase, cosa que (para sorpresa del muchacho) si sucedió.

-Kazemaru-san...- Dijo mirando a el peli turquesa que estaba parado en la puerta.

-Te he estado buscando por casi media hora, ¿por qué sigues aquí?- Respondió en un tono entre regaño y preocupación.

-Sinceramente me siento demasiado agotado como para hacer algo...- Dijo aun con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Kirino aun seguía en el aula de clases.

-Pues entonces...- El mayor tomó una silla y se sentó quedando en frente de el peli rosa. -Supongo que no hay nada de malo en que nos quedemos descansando aquí un rato...-

Lo que dijo Krino era efectivamente verdadero, estaba agotado, pero no sabia si era mental o físico. Tal vez ambas.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio bastante agradable para ambos a decir verdad, puesto que todo el día se la pasaban escuchando y hablando con gente, un poco de silencio no los iba a matar.

Estaban sentados justo al lado de la ventana y por lo tanto el sol de verano llegaba bastante fuerte. Kazemaru fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Hace bastante calor hoy, ¿no crees?- Preguntó tirandose aire con la mano. Su cabello hacia que le diera mas calor aun, por lo que estaba sudando un poco.

-Vaya que si...- Dijo inconscientemente el peli rosa mirando al mayor. Pensó bien lo que había dicho y se avergonzó un poco, esperando que Kazemaru no le viera el doble sentido a lo que había dicho.

-¿Tienes algo con lo que pueda atarme el cabello?- Le pregunto.

Kirino asintió y se saco una liga para el cabello que tenia en la muñeca derecha por si es que se cortaba una de las que tenia en el cabello. Si, eso era "muy de chica" pero poco le importaba.

-Ten.- Dijo mientras le daba el elástico. Lo pensó un poco, esa seria la primera vez que vería a Kazemaru con el cabello atado.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto...- Le dijo el peli turquesa mientras tomaba su cabello y hacia una coleta.

Ranmaru tuvo que apartar la mirada, eso era demaciado para el. El mundo lo odiaba, no le bastaba con que fuera un adolescente estúpido enamorado de alguien seis años mayor, si no que ahora le alborotaban las jodidas hormonas. Ahora era un adolescente estúpidos con las hormonas por el cielo y además enamorado de alguien seis años mayor. Bravo Kirino, bravo.

Trataba de calmarse un poco, pero Kazemaru con el cabello en una coleta era tan...tan...

 _-Creo que esa palabra es ilegal...-_ Pensó fugazmente.

-Tierra llamando a Ranmaru- Decía Kazemaru mientras pasaba la mano por enfrente de los ojos de Kirino.

-Eh, perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos...-

-¿Ah si?, ¿en que tanto piensas?- Pregunto curioso el peli turquesa.

 _-Si supieras...-_

-En que andar con ligas del cabello en la muñeca es muy de chica...- Se excuso rápidamente.

Ichirouta río levemente. Kirino lo miro un poco confundido.

-Solían decirme eso todo el tiempo cuando tenia tu edad.- Le explicó.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, me decian que al hacer eso me veía aun mas femenino, pero siempre pensé que era mejor llevarlas a que se me cortara la liga del cabello y tuviese que estar con el cabello suelto. Y pues ahora...- Comentó divertido mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Femenino?-

-Si, eso me trajo muchos problemas cuando mas pequeño, pero bueno, por lo menos no era tan malo, cuando perdía apuestas la gente no se me quedaba mirando raro en ca calle...-

-¿Que clase de apuestas perdiste?- Pregunto el de ojos aguamarina interesado por la anécdota.

-Veamos...Una vez con Fudou y Goueji apostamos que Midorikawa no podía comerse 2 litros de helado en menos de dos minutos, y pues...perdimos. La penitencia fue que teníamos que vestirnos con el uniforme femenino del instituto. Goueji y Fudou son las personas mas masculinas que conocía...hasta ese momento...- Dijo poniendo una cara de perturbación. -Ver a Goueji y Fudou con falda fue lo más traumante que vi jamas.-

-¿Osea que los tres tuvieron que andar con uniforme de mujer por la ciudad?- Pregunto Kirino.

-Exacto, y como te dije, soy el único al que la gente no se le quedo mirando raro, pero esa no fue una experiencia gratificante ni mucho menos, los chicos y yo sabíamos muy bien que yo soy un chico por lo que fue ridículo hacerlo de cualquier manera. Revisando el celular de Endou el otro día me di cuenta de que aun hay imágenes de eso, los muy desgraciados se compran celulares nuevos todos los meses pero jamas olvidan el respaldo de las fotos...- Dijo un poco molesto.

Ranmaru pensó un poco y luego se le dispararon las hormonas nuevamente. Imaginar a el peli turquesa con falda era peor que verlo con el cabello atado.

-D-debió de ser una experiencia desagradable- Comento un poco nervioso.

-Lo fue, pero eh tenido peores. Recuerdo que las primeras semanas de clases siempre recibía cartas y chicos se acercaban a confesarse y yo estaba como: "Soy un chico", pero eso no parece haber sido impedimento para que siguiera sucediendo a lo largo del año...- Dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Que seas un chico a mi tampoco me parecería un impedimento...- Se le escapo al peli rosa.

 _-¡Momento!. ¿Lo pensé o lo dije?, ¿lo dije?, ¡lo dije!, ¡mierda!.-_ Se alarmó Ranmaru al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-D-digo, e-eres u-una persona genial, eres divertido y amable; y apuesto, no me importaría el hecho de que fueras un chico para salir contigo...- Dijo un poco titubeante Kirino. Kazmaru solo se le quedó viendo -Uh, solo olvida lo que dije...- Menciono mientras escondía su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos.

Kazemaru sonrió ante la actitud del menor.

-Pues...si tuviéramos la misma edad estaría encantado de salir contigo...- Le contesto Kazemaru parándose de la silla como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Ranmaru abrió los ojos como platos. - Pues bien, sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga mas tarde y tu madre quiera matarnos.- Le dijo el peli turquesa.

-S-si...- Respondió Ranmaru tomando sus cosas.

Tal vez ese 0,1% era mas un 0,2%

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso fue todo por hoy. Salio mas largo que el primero lol, creo que fue porque me gusto bastante escribir este también xD

Por cierto, voy tomando los pedidos por orden :v el próximo estará como en uno días (creo).

*Crush: es otra forma de decir "amor platónico" o alguien de quien estas locamente enamorado/a

Se los quiere, besos! .3.


End file.
